


Game of Bones

by glitsune



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitsune/pseuds/glitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben wants Leslie to try something new. Leslie wants April to help her out. April wants Andy to enact a threeway fantasy based on Leslie's sex life, and Andy basically just wants to get laid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game of Bones

April brushed her bangs over her eyes, concealing them from the rest of the office as she slouched through it, hood pulled high on her head. She pushed open Leslie's door without knocking, tossing a slim binder onto her desk.

“The report you wanted-- wow, you look like crap.” April said flatly, one arched eyebrow hidden under her hair.

“What, I, oh, I didn't really sleep last night.” Leslie tore open a Nutriyums bar, halfheartedly brushing the wrappers of four more off her piles of untouched paperwork.

April had come here expecting to be berated for handing in this report over a week late, and had planned to make a quick exit, but now she was intrigued. She told herself it was simply morbid curiosity, that it was so unusual to see Leslie the complete opposite to her usual annoyingly positive self that she just wanted to know what was going on. It wasn't concern.

“Why not.” she folded her arms, careful to keep her voice void of any emotion.

It was pretty easy, she'd perfected the ultimate monotone over the years.

“Look, I just don't want to talk about it, okay?” Leslie didn't meet her eyes, dropping her head onto her desk.

Now April really wanted to know, but she wasn't going to act like she was bothered.

“Fine.” she shrugged, lingering a moment longer before leaving the room.

Leslie kept her head down. The truth was, April was exactly the person she'd needed to talk to, but she had no idea how to start. April wasn't really the best provider of emotional support, and usually Leslie had Ann or Ben to provide that, but this wasn't something she felt she could talk to Ann about and... Ben was sort of the subject of her problem right now.

**

“Leslie's sleeping at her desk, I think you should fire her.” April told Ron, glancing through the window at the blonde head slumped and snoring.

“Baby, no!” Andy exclaimed, and April rolled her eyes.

Several years of marriage later and Andy still couldn't consistently work out when she was kidding. But she kind of liked that. It made it super easy to mess with him.

Normally, this was behaviour that Ron would completely endorse. But this wasn't April or Tom, this was Leslie Knope, who was usually doing the work of the whole department put together. He'd seen her stressed before, certainly, but there had always been an obvious work-related reason for that. “

Knope!” Ron barked, storming into his Deputy Director's office. Leslie sat bolt upright, eyes bleary and unfocused: “Yes, Mr Vice Presi-- uh, Ron. Ron... I am so sorry, I've been drinking coffee and eating energy bars but I guess I crashed and, uh, it won't happen again. I'm back to work now, I'm working and...” She hastily gathered up a handful of papers and shuffled them without looking at them.

“They're upside down.” Ron leaned forwards “Leslie, what is the one thing I hate more than anything else?”

“Communism? Vegetarians? Women called Tammy?”

Ron's lips quirked under his moustache. “Yes. And other people's personal problems. Go home and talk to your nurse friend and get some rest.”

“Ron, I'm fine. There's work to do, and...” “Go home, Knope.”

**

April tried her best not to try, not to care, but part of her was unspeakably proud of the home and the life that she had built up with Andy, and their dog Champion. Sure, it was true that since Ben had moved in with Leslie, the house wasn't exactly as clean as it had been before, but it was definitely better than it had been when they first moved in together. They had a proper bed now, and plates and forks, and the laundry was done on a semi regular basis, and while April definitely wasn't ready to be a proper grown up yet because grown ups suck and having a sucky boring normal life like everybody else would be the worst thing ever, it was kind of cool to know that they could do that, if they wanted to. They'd even started paying their bills on time. She would never admit it in a million years but the plans that Ben had set out for them kind of made things a lot easier. And washing their towels with detergent and fabric softener instead of bubble bath actually made them a lot more like towels and less rough and itchy. With one hand resting on Champion's snoozing head and her other one flung at the back of Andy's neck, her face pressed against his chest, April allowed herself a tiny, hidden smile. Sometimes she felt so incredibly in love with him that it was hard to act pissed off all the time. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud insistent knocking on their front door.

“Babe, door.” Andy murmured lazily, resting his head on the top of her head.

She didn't respond, and so he lightly poked her side until she squirmed.

“Babe, are you going to get the door?”

“Noooooo...” she groaned, wriggling “Leave it, I don't want to talk to people.”

Champion barked, sliding off the couch and running towards the door, sitting on his haunches and scraping at the door, whining. April sat up reluctantly: Champion only acted like that when he smelled somebody he recognised, and liked.

“April? Andy?” the knocking continued.

“Is that Leslie?”

Andy stood up, and April hastily rolled off his lap to avoid being pitched onto the floor. He walked to the door and flung it open:

“Leslie! Hi!”

“Andy,” Leslie still sounded flustered “Hey, why don't you... why don't you take this fifty dollars and go... go bowling maybe, or to the arcade and play some video games?”

“Can I?”

Andy turned to April excitedly, and she nodded slightly in assent.

“Sure, have fun.”

Andy practically ran out of the door, and Leslie sat down on April's couch. She swung a jute bag from her shoulder, where it clinked loudly. The reason for that soon became apparent. After clearing a space on the coffee table, which was covered in Xbox games and candy wrappers, she pulled out three bottles of wine. There was silence while she found two glasses, poured them each a hefty portion of wine, and they sipped without speaking

“So,” Leslie cleared her throat awkwardly “The reason, um, the reason why I was tired at work today was because... because I have a friend, a good friend who is having some, uh, relationship concerns right now, and we were trying, trying to solve them, and my friend doesn't really know what to do.”

“Uh huh.” a momentary smirk crossed April's face at the idea that Leslie was coming to her for relationship advice instead of to Ann.

“My friend was wondering if, maybe...”

Leslie downed her glass of wine in one, and refilled it. Clasping her newly full glass to her chest, she slumped back against the couch cushions. April curled her legs under her, swivelling to give Leslie her full attention. She really was intrigued. Seconds ticked by as Leslie struggled to find the words, continuing to gulp wine. This was getting more interesting by the minute: Leslie was rarely lost for words. Babbling and incoherent sometimes, sure, but not quiet and uncertain. She always had at least five back up plans for everything she did, whether in her professional life or her personal one. April wasn't used to seeing her at such a complete loss.

Finally, Leslie spoke: “Remember when you were dating that guy and he was gay?”

“My gay ex boyfriend?” April shrugged slightly “Yeah, sure.”

“How did you deal with... that?” April blinked. “I mean, you were into this guy and he was into other guys?”

“Yeah, that was pretty much it. It really wasn't that complicated.”

“April, I am... completely in favour of people being in whatever relationships work for them. But it didn't work for you, right? You're with Andy now.”

“Well, yeah.” April sipped her wine “Every relationship's different, y'know?”

“Yes. No. I don't know. My relationships have always gone the same way.”

“I broke up with Derek because he was being a dick, not because he was gay for his gay boyfriend. What's the big deal?”

“But,” Leslie pressed, now on her third glass of wine, her cheeks slightly flushed “Sex.”

“Buttsex?”

“No! Not....” she turned a deeper shade of pink “I mean.... how did that... work? In terms of... sex logistics?”

“I'd have sex with Derek and he'd have sex with Ben and I didn't have sex with Ben because he was super gay and I kind of hated him but sometimes we'd make out and Derek would watch.”

“It'd didn't make you jealous when they... when they... y'know?”

April paused. It wasn't like she wasn't the type of person to get jealous. When Ann had kissed Andy, when she had first realised she had feelings for Andy, she had been so jealous that it had actually scared her. Maybe it had been different because she had never really been competing with gay Ben. Derek had liked him as his boyfriend but liked her in a totally different way. Derek also once kissed fifteen people at a party at The Bulge, it wasn't like total monogamy was really his deal. But Andy was the kind of person who fell in love with one person, and only one person, at one time, so she wanted to be that one person.

“No, it was...” she shrugged again “Fine. Wait, why are you asking me all of this?”

“I have a friend, and he is called... Stichael. No, I mean... not that, that's not a name. Stephen. Stephen Michael. His friends call him Stichael. For... fun.”

“Sure.” April said slowly.

They had reached the end of the first bottle of wine. April moved to open it and refill both of their glasses, her eyes still fixed on Leslie. This was turning out to be way more exciting than she'd expected.

“And Stephen... Stephen Michael, is um, married, to a beautiful woman with an adorable face and amazing butt and they're very happy together. But one night they were talking and it turns out that his wife has had sexual fantasies about her best friend.”

“Oh my God.” April exclaimed “You want to have sex with Ann!”

“What? No! No, Ann is a beautiful, intelligent, deep-sea anemone but I'm not... in that way attracted to her. And wait, this story has nothing to do with me, it's about my friend.”

“Your friend _Stichael_.”

“Yes.” Leslie said firmly, knocking back another glass of wine, and then sighed “No. April, this story's about me.”

“Gosh, really?” April mock-gasped. “So, wait. If you're the Stichael, then the wife is...”

“It's Ben, I'm talking about Ben.”

“Ugh, Ben. You should divorce Ben, he's wrong for you.” April said automatically, and Leslie winced.

“You shouldn't joke about that!”

“Wait. Are you actually going to divorce him? Are you guys breaking up?”

As much as she pretended, she kind of liked that Leslie and Ben were so happy together. She didn't want them to really break up, not really. Not least because… she knew how sad that would make Leslie and she didn’t want Leslie to be sad.

“No, we're not breaking up. I'm just kind of confused right now.” Leslie took a deep breath, and her explanation, practised over and over again in her head on the way here, came out in a rush “The other day me and Ben were rewatching that terrible interview he did on Perd's show you know that one where he says that everybody has gay thoughts and I asked him about that and he said that sure he used to have those thoughts a lot but less now but it's something he's always been curious about and then he admitted that there's this one guy who he's kind of liked for years but in a purely sexual way like he's not in love with him so I shouldn't feel threatened really because there's no romantic element just a physical attraction but I kind of said that maybe he should try it to see if his fantasy is like he imagined and now I'm regretting promising that and what should I do, April? What should I do?”

“Whoah.” April took a moment to process Leslie's rant “Is the other guy Chris?”

“Yes.” Leslie said, her voice barely a whisper.

“I get that.” April nodded “Andy said that he kind of has a crush on Chris. He's a very beautiful man.”

“Right. But what if we do it and then Ben likes him more?”

“Don't do it, then.”

“The thing is, though.” Leslie continued as though April wasn't even there “It's kind of a hot idea.”

“So do it.”

“But it's hot in a sexual way, and if it's just sexual, that's cool. But sometimes feelings happen, and Chris and Ben are already really close, and I'm not sure I can handle that.”

“I don't know,” April's bored tone had slipped slightly now she was on her... what, sixth glass of wine, maybe? “Sometimes me and Andy talk about things first when we're trying something new. Our safeword is 'Jerry'.”

Leslie looked up, meeting April's eyes for the first time since she'd arrived.

“Rules could be fun.”

“Uh, sure. Yay rules.”

April didn't think it was possible to make threesomes boring. But Leslie seemed to be managing that pretty well.

“We're going to stay up all night and write down a plan for every single scenario that might arise.” Leslie pulled out a laptop and flipped it open “But first we have to come up with an amazing pun title to call the sex rulebook.”

April slid lower into the couch, putting down her empty wineglass and picking up the half full wine bottle, drinking straight from it and tuning out Leslie's excited monologuing. Despite Leslie's insistence, they did not stay up all night working on the sex rulebook which would eventually become known as 'Game of Bones'. After a few hours, Andy came home having spent all the money that Leslie had given him. April was half asleep on the couch, and Leslie was frantically typing up the twentieth page of notes, figuring she'd format them and add subheadings later.

“Well, uh, I'm going to go, and I'll talk to you about these... budgets... tomorrow.” Leslie scooped up her laptop, heading for the door “I'm going to finalise these plans and submit them to the relevant parties for review.”

April waved a hand as Leslie hurried out through the door, and Andy flopped down on the couch, wrapping an arm around April's waist and pulling her close, dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

“If I didn’t know better,” Andy yawned, snuggling close to his sleepy wife “I’d think that Leslie was trying to get rid of me earlier. You know, when she gave me that money to leave.”

April stretched like a cat, waiting for Andy to carry on or ask what was going on, but apparently that was all he had to say. Sometimes she wished that Andy was a more naturally curious guy because she didn’t want to seem like she was the one who was interested in other people’s business, and yet this was a pretty interesting situation that she kind of wanted to share.

“She just wanted some advice.” April said after a moment, pressing her nose into the thick stubble that spread down Andy’s jaw “Sex advice.”

“Oho.” Andy blinked, sitting up straighter “Really? Something freaky?”

“Baby.” April deadpanned “Nobody has sex freakier than we do.”

Andy snickered, his hands sliding down the front of April’s shirt to cup her breasts, and they smirked at each other, April arching against his hands, her eyes sliding half shut.

“What is it?” Andy murmured “I bet I can guess.”

His lips slid along the curve of April’s neck, kissing down on her collarbone, his fingers finding her nipples and pinching them a little roughly like he knew she liked, rolling them lightly between his fingertips. Her eyelids fluttered closed entirely and she tilted her chin down, nudging his face to the side with the tip of her nose; he turned his head to meet her, and she pressed her lips to his, using her tongue to pry his apart and flicking it demandingly into his mouth: he tasted of beer and popcorn. He let out a deep rumbling groan, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist and pulling her to him, and she twisted to settle across his thighs, shifting her hips to find her place in his lap. Sometimes it amazed her that they were still together, that this still worked: despite the bravado and the pretended confidence in everything she did, she was no more certain about anything than anybody else could be.

“Bondage.” Andy suggested, tugging down the soft lace cups of her bra and freeing her breasts, dipping his head to suck in almost her whole breast (he had a pretty big mouth), before pulling back slightly to hold onto the hardened nipple between his lips, alternating with rough flicks of his tongue and gentle nips.

“No…” she unbuttoned his flannel shirt, pulling it open; sometimes he wore a vest or undershirt underneath but today his chest was bare and she raked her nails, short but sharp, over his skin, leaving light red trails.

“Okay…” one hand trailed down her spine, undoing the clasp on her bra deftly, and she stretched the straps down her arms, pulling it off altogether and tossing it on the ground, leaving her shirt in place “What about… sex outdoors?”

April laughed, biting down on Andy’s neck and sucking hard until he gasped and twisted underneath her and she pulled back, leaving a dark red patch behind wet with saliva and fringed with the indentations of her teeth. She rubbed her thumb against the blossoming bruise she’d left, and Andy slipped a hand down the back of her jeans, worming his fingers down.

“You know how much Leslie loves the parks, I bet she screws in them all the time.”

His hands gripped the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, so she pushed his shirt down off his shoulders. Their lips smushed against each other again, without any real thought or attempt at technique, but with all the love and need that they still somehow had for each other. April was grateful that, since they were both so lazy, their relationship was one thing in their lives that came naturally, that they’d never really had to work hard at.

“You’re probably right.”

Andy unzipped his jeans one-handed, the other one squeezing April’s butt, and she reached down to tug his boxers down, wrapping a loose hand around his cock, enjoying the feel of him pressed against her palm, curving her fingers tighter and grinning as his shaft pulsed and thickened under her hand.

“So tell meee…. tell me.”

Andy lifted his hips, thrusting up, grabbing April’s hips and yanking down her jeans. She twisted away, pulling off her jeans and underwear in one motion, and stripped off each sock before standing up, walking away from the sofa and leaving Andy looking confused.

“Baby, is there something wrong?”

“No. You wanted me to tell you. So wait there.”

Andy’s eyes lit up, and he undressed as quickly as he could, his cock curving against his stomach, hard with want and anticipation. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe his luck with April, who was the most awesome and inventive person he’d ever met and the only girl he’d ever dated who wanted to have sex as much as he did. It took at least ten minutes before April returned, and she was dressed again, in a pair of Andy’s sweatpants and a vest from when he’d been working out to get into the police. Her hair was tied up and Andy watched her in confusion. He didn’t recognise this roleplay character. His eyes slid to her crotch and the bulge there and grinned.

“Ben Wyatt!” April said brightly, pointing at Andy with both hands, and a very un-April-like cheery expression. Andy looked quickly over his shoulder, covering his junk apprehensively with one hand, looking around the room for Ben.

“What?” he paused, and April waited patiently, her smile frozen in place “Wait, are you saying I should pretend to be… Ben?”

“Yes,” April rolled her eyes, breaking character for a moment “And I’m being…”

He frowned, taking in the exercise clothes, mouth slightly open as he tried to work it out. April sighed, hands on hips.

“I’m Chris!”

“Oh!” Andy snapped his fingers “Yes! You’re Chris! I get it. Wait, what does this have to do with Leslie? Is Ben cheating on Leslie with Chris?”

“No!”

April smiled slightly at Andy’s affronted expression: much as she pretended to hate everybody as much as she possibly could, she loved how loyal he was to his friends.

“Then I don’t get it.”

“Leslie… and Ben… and Chris.”

April raised an eyebrow, watching Andy think about it.

“So. What. No.” his expression turned gleeful and slightly awed.

“Yes.” April smiled “But you’ve got to keep it quiet, kay? I’m telling you because I thought we could...” she gestured down at the costume she’d got as close to the kinds of things Chris generally wore as possible, given that neither of them did any exercise whatsoever.

“Oh? _Oh_.”

Andy looked up at her, the pieces finally clicking into place.

“Do you wanna?” April leaned over, running her fingers through Andy’s hair.

“Yeah.” Andy lay back on the couch, casually working his dick while he watched April perch next to him, leaning over him.

“Ben.” April breathed, running her fingers up his thighs “There is literally nothing I want to do more than have sex with you.”

“Chris,” Andy paused, trying to figure out exactly how to act like Ben would “I want to eat you like a calzone.”

She pressed a fist to her mouth to stifle a giggle, and moved closer to him, pushing his thighs apart with both hands.

“This lube,” she said, pulling a bottle of the standard cheap drugstore lube they always used out of the pocket of her pants “Is 100% organic and vegan and it’s made from the flowers of hemp plants from Peru.”

“Really?” Andy looked at her and grinned when she raised an eyebrow: April was always winding him up, but it did definitely sound like the kind of thing that Chris would say; she was super great at roleplaying.

April poured a sizable amount of lube into her palm and wrapped her hand around Andy’s cock, pumping it rapidly back to hardness and spreading the lube over his shaft. Andy moaned softly, eyes dark and hungry, but trying hard to keep the character he was playing. While Andy Dwyer was impatient and dominant, he bet that Ben was way more gentle and submissive, and so he stretched his arms out over his head to resist the urge to grab at April’s hot body under those sweatpants and enjoyed her touch. After a moment, April tugged down her sweatpants, revealing the black leather harness and purple silicone strap-on dildo they’d bought online a few months back, looking at Andy to check his reaction: they’d used this thing a few times before but he’d always seemed a little apprehensive and as she’d said to Leslie earlier, an important thing when they were always trying new random things was to make sure that they were both still on the same page. One thing April really liked about Andy was that he was willing to try anything, even if he was a little uncertain, and she in turn was willing to do whatever he wanted to try. It was better to try and see if they liked it and then stopped if they didn’t then never know and miss out. And in that sense, she totally respected Leslie for being into this threesome idea, which was actually something she and Andy had never done.

“Can I suck your…” Andy tried to think of the kind of words Ben would use during sex: the nerdy scientific words probably “…penile glans?”

April really did giggle then, but recovered quickly, shuffling up Andy’s body to keep him access to her cock, her hand still rubbing up and down the shaft of his. Andy took a firm hold of the dildo, more stiff and shiny than one made of flesh and blood but with plenty of texture and detail. The veins were perfectly sculpted and it had a slight upward curve, like it was straining with arousal, ready to burst. He took half of it in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard like she could actually feel it, and she looked down at him, tangling a hand in his hair.

“This is amazing, you are amazing, and you are amazing at giving me oral sex!”

April gave him two thumbs up and they gazed at each other, smiling just for a second to tell each other that they were just as into this as themselves as their pretend versions of Chris and Ben were. Pulling his lips away with a wet pop, Andy ran his tongue down the length, from tip to base, where the flared end of the dildo was secured to the harness, and he pressed his face into her crotch, his forehead pushing the spit slicked cock against her stomach, nuzzling his lips against her labia and licking eagerly, finding her clit with his tongue. Her juices were soaking his stubble and he found that just so amazingly hot, that he actually had the ability to turn somebody on this much, and he was determined to make her come at least a million times tonight.

“Mm…” April’s hand tightened in his hair, and then pulled away altogether, and he heard the pop of a cap of lube, and then hissed as a large quantity of the cold slick liquid dripped over his balls.

Her hand smoothed down, gathering as much lube as possible on her fingers before slowly pushing one of them inside him. It wasn’t like this kind of sex was something they did that often, but she’d dared him to wear a buttplug and keep it in while he was at work and he was still kind of stretched out.

“Is that okay?” she murmured, still in the guise of Chris but the question was hers.

“Yeah.”

She gently worked to relax him, using two fingers now, while her other hand moved rapidly up and down his cock, hoping that the pleasure would in some part compensate for the uncomfortable feeling that she herself knew firsthand from this kind of sex. Andy was usually so full of energy when he was turned on, but maybe because he was playing a part (and Andy always put so much effort into their roleplay), he was lying back and being uncharacteristically submissive and patient. It was a role that he kind of suited, and watching Andy like this was a massive turn on for April. He looked really hot sprawled back on the couch, his hair a mess and his cheeks flushed while her fingers spread his ass further open. She was the one who felt impatient right now, but the last thing she wanted was to hurt him. Actually, one of the main reasons why Andy was always so enthusiastic was because he really wanted to make sure that April was satisfied, because he loved her so much and he wanted her to be happy and because despite all of the boundless optimism he displayed on the outside, there was a little part of him that felt like she was way out of his league. But when April took charge and control… he guessed that he could be sure this was something she wanted, then. And he was happy to go along with whatever made her happy. Not that he didn’t find it super hot as well. Everything she did was super hot.

“Ready?”

Andy bit his lip but nodded, his arousal outweighing his nerves. April slid down his body to settle between his legs, and he raised his knees, bracing one against her shoulder and the other against the back of the couch. She slavered the silicone cock between her legs with lube, guiding it with one hand to push against his entrance, and, inch by inch, pushed into him. He gasped automatically, and she leant to press kisses to his cheeks, taking it as slow and gentle as she could.

“Mm, Apr--- Chris.” Andy groaned “Your cock is so big.”

She smirked slightly: they had deliberately got a size that wouldn’t be too intimidating, that wouldn’t be too much bigger than, say, Andy’s own cock, and that would be okay for beginners. But she had to admit that Andy’s dirty talk, straight out of the most cliché porn film, was kind of making her even more horny, and she reached down to touch herself while slipping her cock right into Andy, right to the hilt. She had deliberately picked out this harness as one that left her free to be fucked while she wore it. With two fingers, she circled her clit, rubbing quickly at the same rhythm she was stroking Andy to, and started to thrust with shallow movements of her hips. Andy made soft pained noises, burying his head into the couch cushions and gasping, but as much as it kind of hurt and kind of felt pretty weird as well, it also felt good in a strange kind of way. His hands moved, one to wrap around the one that April was using to jerk off his cock, and the other to press down against the one that April was using to jerk herself off. She moved her hand away to lay over his instead, guiding his fingers to make the same circular rubbing motions she had been using, while he guided her to grip his shaft a little harder, to move a little faster. Her hips were moving faster too, sliding in and out of him more easily, her movements more intuitive and building a steady rhythm, while Andy was moving against her, lifting his pelvis to make the angle better and rocking to get more of her: it was starting to feel really good now, and he knew that this one angle and direction felt the best of all. With a small grunt, Andy arched and came, spurting over their entwined fingers, over his stomach, and splattering over the vest April was wearing as part of her Chris costume.

Breathless from thrusting into her husband, April stopped moving, but Andy didn’t, pulling April closer so that he could continue to finger fuck her, more frantically, sensing from hundreds of previous sex sessions that she was getting close. Her eyes were closed, and her face was relaxed and calm, her lips parted slightly as she moaned softly. Andy had always tried to ramp up the pleasure when he thought a partner was about to orgasm, but he’d learnt that the best thing to do was just to carry on doing exactly what he was doing that seemed to be working. He’d learnt a lot since he’d been with April, because she would always tell him when he was doing something that she didn’t like. With her dildo still inside him, April whimpered and arched into her climax, pressing against his fingers, flopping down on top of him with a contented sigh.

“Oh, babe.” Andy murmured, pressing a kiss to her temple “That was awesome.”

She grinned, slowly and carefully pulling out of him and unbuckling the harness, dropping the whole contraption onto the table before snuggling close, revelling in the feeling of so much of their skin in contact. Andy wrapped his long legs around her waist, gripping her to him. He was still half hard, and although she was feeling happy and sated, she was definitely up for more if it was on the cards.

“So that’s how Chris would fuck Ben.” April said slowly “But I wonder what Leslie would be doing?”

“Yeah? I mean, do you think that Leslie would fuck Chris?”

“Hm.” April considered it.

Although she could easily picture Chris and Ben together, she wasn’t so sure about Chris and Leslie.

“I think Leslie would have been watching Chris fuck Ben, and she would be getting weirdly turned on by it but not want to get involved so she’d just sit to one side. And Chris probably has some weird health routine after sex like so he’d go and fix them post-sex smoothies and while he’s out of the room, Ben would come over, still sore from Chris, and covered in come---“ she trailed her fingers through the thick white liquid on Andy’s stomach “---and then Ben and Leslie would do it.”

Andy wasn’t very good at paying attention to people talking, but he never listened to anyone or anything more intently than April’s filthy sex talk. He leaned up, grabbing April, sliding his hands to tangle in her hair and kissing her deeply. For a moment, she returned it, and then pulled back. With a smirk, she gestured to their bedroom, hopping off the couch and setting off running. Andy grinned and followed her, a little more slowly because having an erection made running a little uncomfortable. When he got to their room, April was hunting for something in their wardrobe, and after a moment she pulled out a blonde wig, something she bought after the week of holding public forums in her Leslie pant suit, after Andy had told her that it would be really hot if she wore one. It was only a cheap party wig from a fancy dress shop but they had enough imagination between them to compensate. As her hair was already up, the wig fit neatly in place, covering practically all of her dark hair, and she stripped out of the remainder of the exercise clothes she’d worn to imitate Chris. She had barely time to undress before Andy stepped in front of her, kissing her passionately, and pushing against her. April stepped backwards, pulling Andy with her, and they tumbled back onto their bed. It was unmade and there were clothes piled on there from where the laundry had been done earlier, but neither of them could be bothered to put it away.

“Here.” April reached onto their nightstand, her fingers scrabbling until she found a condom in the pile of detritus there, and ripped the package open, handing the latex sheath to Andy, who kneeled up to roll it on.

While he did, April wriggled up against the pillow (they still only had one pillow which they shared, that was one thing they hadn’t yet got a chance to sort out) and attempted an expression that was somewhat Leslie-ish. It was hard to look excited and seductive at the same time; April’s seduction face involved the meanest glare she could muster.

“So how do you think Ben and Leslie have sex?” Andy asked, bending to kiss every spare inch of April’s skin he could find.

April considered the question, smiling like she only did for Andy, while he massaged soft circles into the hollows of her hips.

“I bet she tops from the bottom.”

“Huh?”

“I mean, I bet she’s in control but he’s on top.”

“So. Like this?”

Andy lay down on top of her, careful not to bear down his full weight on her, not wanting to crush her. She was a lot smaller and lighter than he was. April liked feeling Andy pressed down against her, though. Feeling the power of his body, the intimacy of so much of their skin pressed close together.

“Yeah.”

April reached around, gripping handfuls of Andy’s ass: it was still slick with lube.

“Now I want you to fuck me…Wyatt.”

“Yes, Ms Knope.”

April wrapped her legs around Andy’s thighs, using them to pull him between hers, and her hands on his ass to push him. He took the hint, slipping into her. It was easy, she was soaking wet and ready for him, but she still felt every inch as he slid deep.

“Mm, good.” April sighed, wriggling around him “I want you deep and fast.”

They locked eyes. Andy liked it when April told him exactly what to do, when she was honest with him about what she wanted so that he could be sure that he was doing a really good job. Ann had never told him anything, and they had never tried any of the kinds of things that he’d done with April, and that was probably because they hadn’t really talked about it. Ann picking out some sexy lingerie for Valentine’s Day had probably been the close she’d come to instigating a fun new sexual activity. That wasn’t anything against Ann, she was a good person and he was kind of happy that they were still friends, but any left-over romantic feelings he’d had for her had been completely destroyed when he realised how incompatible they had been only after discovering how absolutely perfect for each other he and April were. She liked having fun as much as much as he did, and they still managed to survive even without somebody like Ann telling them what to do. Although it had been kind of helpful to have Ben around for the first few months. Maybe.

“A little harder.” April murmured, her voice a little high and breathy, lifting her legs as high up as she could so that she could get Andy inside her as deeply as possible “As hard as you can go.”

“April…” Andy groaned, eagerly obeying and speeding up, holding onto her hips to pull her to meet each thrust.

“I’m Leslie.” April corrected him with a smirk “Why are you talking about April? Do you want to invite her to our next threesome?”

“I bet April is really fucking hot in bed.” Andy growled against her neck “I bet she’d make me come so hard.”

April moaned despite herself, pivoting her hips and greedily moving against him, trying to speed up the rhythm even more. They'd pretty much abandoned trying to move and act like their friends during sex and were slipping back into their usual routine, fast and frantic and hardly controlled, but somehow it worked, somehow they could tell exactly what they should be doing, how to move, silently reacting to each other.

“But I don’t know if she’d want to have a threesome with us.” Andy continued, a note of uncertainty cutting through the haze of arousal.

“I think right now she’s happy just with her husband.” April replied softly, her voice a little shaky “And maybe in the future she’d want to try that because there’s always new things to try but she’s got her hands full right now with Andy, who is really fucking magnificent and fucks her like some kind of… sexwizard.”

“Well that’s good because I think April is a sexwitch and has magic sex powers and I know that Andy loves her loads because she’s super awesome.”

“She thinks that he’s super awesome too.” April breathed, grabbing his hair a little more roughly than she intended, arching her back and crying out, shaking against him, and as she tightened against him, he was driven over the edge and came with a shout of her name, her real name, because he still wasn’t quite ready for yelling his boss’s name at the point of orgasm. And April didn’t really mind that omission because there was nobody she wanted to have sex with right now other than Andy Dwyer.


End file.
